1969
by River Eagle
Summary: The Doctor has visited 1969 so many times in any of his regenerations. He's bound to run into SG-1 at some point when they are sent to the year of the moon landing, right? AU
1. 1969

_AN: This story takes place during the SG-1 Episode '1969' and for the Doctor's personal timeline, the part in 1969 happens just after the third season episode 'Blink' while the 1999 sequence occurs after 'Voyage of the Damned'_

_August 1969_

Colonel Jack O'Neill wrinkled his nose at Carter's comment. He wasn't looking forward to living out the rest of his life from 1969 onward. "Where there's a will there's an 'or'. We're going to get out of this and back to where we belong."

The van they were in gave a sudden jerk. O'Neill frowned at his other team mates just as Carter asked, "What was that?"

The rear doors swung open. One of the lieutenants transferring SG-1 climbed in.

O'Neill raised an eyebrow at him. "Flat tire?"

"I was the one who arranged it," he said. He studied the four faces in the van as they looked at him in surprise. "Before I can even think of doing what's asked in the note, I need to know who you are and who gave it to you."

"Oh my god," Carter said suddenly, reading the lieutenant's nametag. "My name is Samantha Carter and... _you_ gave me the note, sir." At the confused looks sent her way by Daniel, Hammond and O'Neill, she went on to explain, "Sir, before we left, General Hammond gave me a note and told me to keep it in my vest pocket until we got to the other side."

Hammond put in, "It's addressed to me, in my handwriting."

Generally curious, O'Neill asked, "What does it say?"

"Help them. And seeing as helping you will undoubtedly lead to court-martial, I'd like to know why I would do that."

Before Carter or the others from SG-1 could answer, a voice from outside the van replied. "Because, George, I'm guessing I asked you to." The lieutenant swung around and saw a young man stood a few meters away. SG-1 peered over Hammond's shoulder to see a man in a brown pinstriped suit and a tan overcoat staring at them. His left hand hung loosely at his side while his right was in his trouser pocket. "You have a zatnicatel?" the Doctor asked as he approached the van.

Hammond looked down at the weapon in his hand. "Do you mean this?"

He allowed the Doctor to take the weapon off him. "I haven't seen one of these in years." Looking up, the Doctor spotted SG-1 cuffed in the back of the van. "Oh hello. No don't tell me. You're SG-1, lead by Colonel Jack O'Neill with Captain Samantha Carter, Doctor Daniel Jackson and Teal'c." The Doctor levelled his gaze at Teal'c before returning his attention to Hammond. "Their gear is following, right?"

"Yeah. What are you going to do with that?" Hammond's eyes darted to the zatnicatel in the Doctor's hand.

"Oh, this? Nothing." The Doctor slid the gun along the floor of the van and pulled out his screwdriver.

"Excuse me, but who are you?"

The Doctor looked up into O'Neill's questioning gaze. "I'm the Doctor."

"No other name with that?" Daniel asked.

"Nope. Just the Doctor." His gaze flickered to Hammond. "Do you still have the note?" Hammond nodded and handed it over to the Time Lord. The Doctor unfolded it and read _'George, help them. The skinny idiot.'_ "Trust him to write this." The Doctor looked up at the young Lieutenant Hammond. "Not this you but older you. Is the security footage in with their gear?" At Hammond's nod, the Doctor smiled. "Good. This saves you from court-martial." Lifting his free hand, the Doctor put pressure on Hammond's neck to knock him out. "I'll apologise the next time I see you." He released SG-1 from their bounds. "Let's go."

"What did you do?"

"I knocked him out." The Doctor frowned as O'Neill picked up the zatnicatel and levelled it at him. "Do you really have to point that thing at me? What is it with humans and guns?"

SG-1 got out of the van and stood, two on either side of the Doctor. The truck with their gear ground to a halt as the driver realised the prisoners had escaped. The Doctor turned slowly to face the truck and the men climbing from it. Their weapons were drawn. O'Neill reacted first, firing two shots of the zatnicatel, one at each man. The Doctor turned on him and opened his mouth as if to reprimand him.

Instead, he said, "All you'll need is a GDO from your gear. It'll be in the back." He moved off to the side of the road and into the forest. Teal'c's gaze followed him as Daniel, Carter and O'Neill moved to the back of the truck.

Once they rejoined the Doctor off the road and had moved a fair distance from the military men, Daniel broke the silence. "Before, when Jack had the zat pointed at you, you talked about humans and guns as if you weren't, well—" he trailed off, and the Doctor looked at him with amusement.

"As if I wasn't human? What about you? You're friends with someone who's reliant on a Goa'uld larva for his immune system. And if memory serves me, you lot travel through a stargate on a daily basis. Well, that is if you're in the correct time period. Well, not exactly every day. Well, once or twice a week. Well, once a fortnight. Anyway, the point is, you lot defend against hostiles from other planets and that's brilliant. If not a little stupid."

Carter frowned. "What does that mean?"

"I stumped the scientist. Big clue Samantha Carter, I know what the Stargate is and what you apes call it. And on top of that, I got stuck in 1969 just like you."

"What time period are you from?"

"Time's relative." For a brief moment, his face was clouded with sadness and SG-1 was startled at the agelessness of the Doctor's eyes. It was replaced by a cheeky grin. "Enough of that. Do you want a lift home?" The five of them had made it to the next interstate and the Doctor was making his way to an odd blue box.

"We got sent back thirty years by the stargate. What makes you think you could get us back to the correct time?" Daniel asked.

"I told you, time's relative to me." The Doctor stepped inside the box. "I must warn you not to touch anything once you're inside."

"Isn't that 'Police Box' a little small?" O'Neill asked. "I mean, do you expect five of us to fit in there?"

The Doctor appeared at the doorway with a smirk on his face before disappearing back inside. Carter was the first to approach the door to the TARDIS and to enter. Her mouth opened and shut a few times before she asked, "This is a temporal dimension, isn't it?"

"Yes it is. To be precise, this is a Time and Relative Dimension in Space, otherwise known as the TARDIS. My TARDIS. Now, if you'd like to step on board?"

"It's a police box. These things are obsolete. Won't anyone notice it?" O'Neill asked as he stepped into the TARDIS behind Daniel and Carter. Teal'c followed him.

"Nope. And they're still common in England. Well, in 1969. Although there aren't so many actual police boxes around in 1969. 1963 you could find a police box on every street corner." The doctor looked up from the control panel at O'Neill just as the colonel was about to pick up a jacket of Rose's. "Oi. Don't touch anything."

"This thing's amazing," Carter said.

Daniel swivelled his head around. "It's definitely not Earth technology. At least, nothing we've discovered yet."

The Doctor shot a warning look at the archaeologist. "And you're not going to either. Someone give me a date from where you're from."

"March 5th, 1999," Teal'c said.

"Everybody hold on. Next stop, Anteaus's place. Well, their world. Everyone, hold on. This could get a little bumpy."


	2. 1999

_Stargate Command_

_March 6th, 1999_

O'Neill looked around the gate room. "We're back. That idiot actually got us back." At the base of the ramp was General Hammond. O'Neill gave the man a half salute. "And thanks to a sparky young Lieutenant Hammond."

"How did you know sir?" Carter asked, joining the colonel's side at the base of the ramp.

"When I was a young lieutenant, I was ordered to escort four people out of Cheyenne Mountain. In the vest pocket of one I found a note with my name on it. Needless to say, I followed its instructions."

"But you couldn't have known when to have given it to me."

"No, not until he showed up." Hammond gestured to the door, where the Doctor what leaning back against the wall.

"You again."

Hammond laughed at O'Neill's reaction. "Colonel O'Neill, SG1, allow me to introduce you to my good friend, Doctor. He's just been using the facilities to fix his TARDIS."

"There was nothing wrong with it," Daniel said.

"Not when I dropped you off with the Nox. Interesting people, the Nox. A bit stuffy for my liking, but anyway."

Carter frowned. There was something different about the Doctor from the one that had dropped them off with the Nox. "How do you know the Nox, Doctor? And why do you look older?"

The Doctor gave Carter a cheeky grin. "Time's relative. Could have gone anywhere, anywhen in the time I dropped you off with Anteaus and you dialling the gate here. Actually had tea and scones with Liz 2. Then went to the end of the universe. Took a cruise on the Titanic."

"Doctor!" Hammond growled.

The Doctor turned to his friend and had the decency to look a little ashamed before grinning at the general. "Sorry. Anyway, where was I? Oh the Nox! Fascinating race. I think they're the only race my people got along with from the Alliance of Four Races. The High Council abhorred what the Alterans and Asgard did with setting themselves up as gods. If it weren't for them, the Goa'uld wouldn't have progressed passed the stage of living in swamps."

Carter and Daniel looked at the Doctor and it was Daniel who asked, "So you're not from the Furlings?"

The Doctor looked Daniel over before snorting. "You're kidding me, right? The Furlings don't even look human. The majority of the time, your race looks like mine."

Daniel frowned. "You mean human?"

"Your race is young Danny-boy. Mine has lived for millions of years. As far as I'm concerned, you look Time Lord." The Doctor gave them a cheeky smile and stepped further into the room. "Since I dropped you off with the Nox, I met up with an old friend of mine. I had to stop him from creating a paradox and destroying the entire world. Maybe you helped me at the time. No one knows. Except Martha Jones. Remarkable woman, even if I do say so myself. I only choose the best."

"Doctor!" Hammond said sharply. The Doctor looked at is long time friend in surprise and raised an eyebrow. "Perhaps this discussion is better done in the briefing room?"

The Doctor nodded in response. "Of course, of course!"

"Does he ever shut up?" O'Neill asked.

Hammond chuckled. "As long as I have known the Doctor, no."

Daniel, walking beside the general, asked, "So how long have you known the Doctor?"

The Doctor, walking behind the general and Daniel answered. "He's known me since he was a small boy. Not that he'd ever admit to that. I've known him far longer."

"How much longer?" Carter asked.

The Doctor gave the captain a sad smile. That question had always brought up his memories of the war. The many wars he'd fought in. "Since I was quite young. It was early on during my visits to this planet. But that was after 1969. George had learnt to keep quiet about timelines and all after the moon landing. I had visited him when he was both a boy and as he became a lieutenant in the Air Force. After your visit, he learnt why."

The six of them made their way into the briefing room and they took their seats. "What happened to Susan?" Hammond asked.

"She left not long after my first visit to you in 1970."

"Huh?" Daniel asked.

The Doctor looked around them all and decided not to go into all the details of his long life and all of his various encounters of the general. "Any-who, I met George when I was young. I have seen and done many things in the few centuries in between. Like cling to an iceberg and visit Hooverville during the 1930's. Oh, the places I've seen. You'd like them, Samantha Carter..."

"No," came the definite answer from both Hammond and Carter.

"Spoil sport."

"I know you, Doctor. You'll take her away and return her two or three months down the track aged five or six years."

The Doctor pouted. "Oi! I'm not that bad."

"Yes you are. The question is, how on earth did you know when to show up here? And don't tell me it's a time thing."

"They told me," the Doctor returned, pointing at SG-1. "They told me the date to return them to. You filled me in on the rest when I met up with you just after the start of the Stargate program." Hammond nodded.

After a pause, O'Neill asked, "So do we get to visit your planet?"

"No. My people disliked all inferior species, so permitted no one from any lessor species to land on our planet."

"Disliked? Permitted?" Daniel asked.

"Yes. Anyway, do you really think the High Council would have let the Alterans, whom they really disliked, allow a Stargate to be placed on our world? We've got our own transportation, thank you very much."

"Your temperamental old girl?"

"What's wrong with my TARDIS?"

The general laughed and shook his head. The Doctor stood up and made for the exit. "I'll be off now. My TARDIS is repaired. Nice meeting you folks. Just don't get caught in another temporal anomaly. George, you fill them in on the details you know. And Jack, don't go looking for trouble. I may not be there the next time to get you out of it."

O'Neill pointed at himself and raised his hands in an innocent gesture. The rest of SG-1 laughed at the colonel's antics. The Doctor was at the door, heading into a disused storage locker. He waved at them. "Allons-y!" He pulled the door shut behind them and soon the group heard the sound of the TARDIS dematerialising.

"What is 'allons-y'?"

"Let's go," both O'Neill and Hammond replied for Teal'c. When the rest of his team looked at him, O'Neill shrugged. "What?"

_**AN: that's it for this story.**_


End file.
